Thor
Thor Odinson, simply known as Thor, is a superhero and member of the Avengers. He is an Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder, and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers despite being the only Avenger that is not from Earth. Thor is mostly known wielded the mystical war hammer Mjolnir, which controls the weather, but he himself has god-like strength, durability, and agility, making him the second most powerful hero, with Hulk outmuscling him by quite a bit. History In Episode One, Thor and the rest of the Avengers fall through a portal, landing on an unnamed beach in Westeros, immediately being discovered by Lannister guards, who point their spears and weapons at the heroes. Hulk snarls as he and Thor get ready for a fight, but Black Widow tells them to stand down as the rest of them will get killed. Reluctantly, the two powerhouses stand down, with Hulk turning back into Bruce Banner with extreme reluctance. The heroes are put in chains and taken to Casterly Rock, where Cersei Lannister insults them, especially Black Widow and has them locked up. Rather idiotically, she doesn't put a collar around Bruce's neck, so as soon as he is unguarded, Bruce transforms back into the Hulk, escapes his cell, kills some guards, frees the other Avengers, and they steal a ship to escape, much to the irritation of Cersei, who sends Jaime Lannister after them in his own ship, only for Thor to use Mjölnir to conjure up a violent storm, making Jaime back off. Physical Appearance Thor is a very tall and well-built Asgardian male; he has very large biceps and long, muscular legs. Fair-skinned and blue-eyed, he has golden blonde hair that grows slightly past his ears. He also has moderate amounts of facial hair. He wears Asgardian-style clothing, reminiscent of Vikings, complete with a Viking-style helmet, although it is only worn when he isn't in combat situations. He wears black armor with silver circles along the torso, with silver chainmail sleeves. He has red wristbands, a large golden belt and blue pants. Powers He possess a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians but however, as the son of Odin, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. He is the second most powerful Asgardian, with only his father being more powerful than him and is one of the two strongest Avengers alongside the Hulk. Thor also has extensive combat prowess learned through centuries of training and battlefield experience. * Asgardian Physiology: As an true-born Asgardian, Thor has several superhuman abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Thor has extraordinary strength, easily surpassing most other Asgardians, humans and even several creatures in Westeros, including direwolves, wights, and Giants. Typically in battle, he will send opponents flying with a single blow, and has proven capable of outperforming a number of much larger opponents in tests of strength. With his bare hands, he showed himself able to stagger the Hulk, which was thought to be impossible, and has overthrown a Leviathan with a single hammer blow. As the first-born son of Odin, Thor is physically, the strongest Asgardian alive. * Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, and his fitness is also greater than most other Asgardians. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. * Invulnerability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone are extremely dense and durable compared to that of humans, contributing to a proportionately greater mass and extreme physical durability. Thor can withstand impact trauma up to blows from the Hulk with little more than a bloodied nose. Thor was hit by a direct lightning strike from Gungnir, showing no injury. He was struck several times by Algrim, with only a few cuts to his face. He has also fallen from great heights without sustaining lasting damage. * Superhuman Speed: Thor as an Asgardian can move faster than even the finest human athlete regardless of his great size, build and body density. He displayed this power while fighting Hulk in the Helicarrier as he tackled the Hulk through the wall of Helicarrier in a matter of second appearing as a blur. * Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor's injuries heal at a staggering rate. He has recovered from moderate penetration wounds to the abdomen in a matter of minutes, and has been able to stand to recover quickly from heavy impact trauma, including blows from Hulk and a high impact fall. With Mjölnir in hand, his recovery has extended to complete bodily restoration after suffering mortal injuries in a non-powered state. * Superhuman Longevity: Thor has a lifespan far longer than that of a human being. While not truly immortal, he is known to be over one-thousand years of age. * Atmokinesis: Though Thor's relying on Mjölnir has caused a lack of practice, Thor is able to control weather without relying on Mjölnir. So far, he has been seen only creating rain and electricity without relying on Mjölnir. * Electrokinesis: Thor is able to generate electricity from his body without relying on Mjölnir to do it. Abilities * Honed Agility: Centuries spent perfecting the art of close quarters combat have kept Thor at peak levels of fitness, and ensure that his coordination and reflexes are maintained at peak levels. He moves with surprising grace and speed for someone of his size, as evidenced when he easily ducked under the wing of a plane the Hulk threw at him during their Helicarrier battle, and during his many fights where he is shown easily maneuver around his foes. * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior with a high aptitude and mastery of close quarters combat. He is known to be cunning and intuitive in battle, and has a wealth of experience from numerous conflicts throughout the Nine Realms and even with his power stripped from him, he was able to fight, and gain the advantage over, nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, prompting Agent Coulson to comment that he made the men, "some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops". * Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding Mjölnir, Thor is a master of short-handled mace combat. His technique involves wielding the hammer primarily by the handle to affect powerful close-range blows, and sometimes by the strap to achieve a fluid series of cyclical motions more commonly employed with mixed actions where the hammer's other traits are used. His technique also extends to using the hammer as a thrown weapon, which he does frequently to strike targets beyond his reach. * High-level intellect/Master Tactician/Leader: For centuries Thor has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics adapted from various civilizations across the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. Although he is sometimes reckless and impulsive, Thor is highly intelligent. Category:Males Category:Avengers Category:Heroes